Spa Day for Danny
by Sasquatchgirl
Summary: Spa day for Danny Sam is forcing him to go to the spa for a treatment


**Spa Day For Danny**

"Come on Danny, we are going to be late for your spa appointment" Sam crossed her arms and tapped her feet while staring down at Danny who was hiding under his bed.

"Not a chance Sam! I don't need that stupid spa service. It's for ladies" Danny said.

Sam looked under and then grabbed him by his legs and started pulling him out. He grabbed onto the bed leg and held it tight as he shouted, "Tucker help!"

Tucker then came up to him but instead of helping him, he placed a wristband on his wrist and then it beeped.

"There it won't go off unless I push this button, it suppresses your ghost powers so you can't fly off and miss your appointment Danny" Tucker explained.

Danny frowned and then mumbled, "Well thanks Tuck"

Sam and Tucker then both grabbed his legs and started pulling again, Danny continued to hold onto the bed leg as hard as he could, but after thirty seconds more his fingers gave up and let of the leg and he was pulled out fully and fell on top of his friends.

"Come on Danny let's go" Sam said as she got up

She grabbed Danny by his hand and pulled out of the house, since Sam was old enough to drive a car she opened the passenger door and shoved Danny inside. Before he could get out, she closed the door and locked it. Danny just sighed and put his seatbelt on and crossed his arms, Sam then got into the driver's seat and then put her seatbelt on before starting to drive down the road. She looked and sighed at Danny's face.

"Danny... Everything will be ok. All their going to do is just pamper you and make you feel good"

"Like that is going to help me" Danny said in sarcastically still not too thrilled at the idea of going to a spa.

Sam sighed and continued driving to the destination. Soon they arrived and Danny gulped as he slowly took his belt off. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this. Sam grabbed his arm and walked him inside, he decided to go sit at a chair while Sam was checking him in at the front desk.

After checking him in she turned around and said to him, "I'll see you in two hours"

He look at her with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Two hours?!"

She smirked and waved goodbye as she left the building, leaving Danny alone. Danny then jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. He turned to see a lady behind him smiling as she said, "Hello my name is Sarah, I'll be taking care of you. Please follow me so we can start by washing your hair"

Danny felt nervous as he follows her. He then asked, "Why is my appointment so long?"

That's because your friend Sam, give us ordered what service she wants you to have"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, he was still mad at Sam for doing this in the first place. Sarah gestured for him to sit down in the chair, he did so and then she put a towel around his neck and then put his head back near the sink behind his head. She then turned on the warm water and started soaking his hair. She noticed he tensed up when she grabbed the bottle of shampoo

"Is everything alright Mr. Fenton?"

He lied to her that and said he was fine and to continue. He started getting bored from having his hair washed, she stopped and then sat his head back up. She then grabbed a hairbrush and a hair dryer and began to dry and brush his hair.

Once the hair treatment was done, he watched Sarah grab a pair of tweezers and then guided him to a stool and sat him down. She then instructed, "Ok I need you to stay still while I pluck the unwanted hair from your eyebrows"

Danny eyes widened at the sound of that and he got up and said nervously, "Ummm... it might not be the best idea"

He was about to walk off, but she stopped him and placed him back in the chair as she said, "Please , stop and let me take care of you"

He sighed and let her do her job, she began to pluck the unwanted hair off his eyebrows which caused to quietly wince from the plucking.

Next was worse for him, Sam had ordered a foot bath which means scrubbing his feet. Sarah took Danny's shoes and socks and put them to the side of the room.

"Are you thirsty? I can go get you a bottle of water" She offered.

Danny nodded and wait for her to return. Once she came back, she filled up the foot bath tub with warm water and Danny sat down and placed his feet inside to soak. She then grabbed a scrub and his right foot, his eyes widened and he pleaded, "No please don't I'm ticklish there"

She smiled and just continued, she began to scrub his foot which caused him to gasp and grip the chair as he began to laugh, "Hehehehe s-stop that! Please it tickles!"

He tried to pull away but Sarah hold his ankle tight and just continued, she then repeated the same for his left foot which caused him to laugh even harder. In the last half an hour of his appointment, Danny was now in the massage room getting a massage done by both Sarah and Jessica.

"You're so tense Danny. Have you been feeling stressed?" Sarah asked.

Danny nodded and just relaxed at the feeling of them working on his feet, legs, back, arms, neck and head. He started to really enjoy it until his appointment was done. Tucker and Sam was in the waiting area and then they spotted Danny coming out with Sarah looking refreshed.

"He did quite good today. Thank you so much for bringing him in" Sarah smiled at them.

"Not a problem Miss and thanks again" Sam respond as she was examining Danny impressed by their service "Come on guys let's go"

Sam, Tucker and Danny walked out of the spa Office and then Tucker pushed the button on the wristband which then came off and now gave Danny back his ability to use his ghost powers.

"So what did you think Danny?" Sam asked hoping for a good answer.

Danny answered, "It was ok but next time don't schedule another appointment for me"

He then changed into his ghost form and then flew off.

The End


End file.
